freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jr Frogs (2003)
Logo: On a swamp background, we see three lily pads, one of them has an orange frog and a small blue frog. (the two lily pads in the back have flowers on them) The orange frog croaks three times before stopping for a short period. Then the blue frog croaks loudly with it's mouth wide open while the orange frog has a scared look on it's face. The two frogs smile at each other as the word NICK fades in on the orange frog and JR. on the blue frog. The logo shrinks into the bottom right corner. Variant: An extended version exists where at the beginning the two frogs hop on the lily pads in the back before they stop hopping on their usual spots. Then the logo plays as normal until the two frogs smile at each other, in which the logo doesn't shrink into the bottom right corner. The frogs are slightly bigger in this variant. This was used as a station ID. FX/SFX: The frogs opening their mouths as they're croaking, the fade in of NICK & JR. on the two frogs, the logo shrinking to the bottom right corner. Simple animation. For the Station ID Variant, the frogs hopping until they get to their usual spots. Music/Sounds: Some nature sounds along with the frogs croaking. Then a synthesized rise when the two frogs smile at each other. Music/Sounds Variant: For the extended variant, bouncing sounds as the frogs are hopping on the lily pads. Then when the frogs are hopping we hear a male announcer say, "There's more Nick Jr. hopping your way right after this!". The orange frog's croak is slightly deep and different from the DVD version while the blue frog's croak is the same. Then the synthesized rise sound plays when they both smile at each other. Availability: Common for the short version. Can be seen at the very beginning (once the DVD is fully loaded) of Nick Jr. DVDs such as Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Baby Brother ''2006 DVD, All Nick Jr. Favorites Volumes, ''LazyTown: Surprise Santa 2005 DVD, and all Nick Jr. DVD releases from 2003 until 2007. VHS tapes would also use this ID after the Paramount Home Entertainment logo. After 2007, the Nickelodeon "Fish" ID was used until Nickelodeon changed its logo in September 2009. The extended version is extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal To Low. The Frogs Croaks As Well As The Open Mouths And Scared Look May scare A Few. Editor's Note: The "shrinking effect" is rather amateurish, and on DVDs, this may jarringly cut to a black background, a trailer, or the Paramount DVD logo after the shrinking animation. Also, the shrinking animation was meant to show the digital on-screen bug of the Nick Jr. on one's TV screen (usually on the bottom right corner; CBS was the first to do this in 1990) to identify the source of programming. Said bug would usually be transparent so it wouldn't block your show. On DVDs, this is unnecessary since there would be no bug on the screen, and one who never saw the extended variant would wonder why the effect was there in the first place. Also, the fading text of "Nick" and "Jr." is lazy since the frogs are still moving when this occurs, to the point where it overlaps both of the frogs' mouths, so it ruins the formation of the logo. Even more, when the blue frog croaks, you can see that the open mouth is just another layer because 'behindit was the same frog before it croaked;'you can even see some of the mouth on the sides. To top it all off, the blue frog suddenly becomes bigger when it stops croaking. Nonetheless, this is a cute logo, and a favorite of many.Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Logos that could not scare Claire Wyckoff Category:These Logos are Cute Category:The Teletubbies Favorite logos Category:Blue’s Clues Blue Talks 2004 DVD Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Cute Logos Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that makes Kasane Teto crying Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2003 Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:DVD Logos Category:Videos Category:Logos that scare doge Category:Green logos Category:Logos that scare mr. blueberry Category:Crapless Category:STUPID THING WON’T PUT CATEGORY YOU FRICKIN WIKIA IDIOT Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:BARARASA Category:Basted logos Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Cute Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:Nickelodeon Category:2003 Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Sony Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos that Make Gaia Cauchi Cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Carlos (Ratatoing) Category:Taken from The Voltron Games 2: Catching Fire 2018 DVD Category:Katara Dragneel's favorite logos Category:Natsu Dragneel's favourite logos Category:Aang's favorite logos Category:Sokka's favorite logos Category:Toph's favorite logos Category:Zuko's favorite logos Category:Azula's favorite logos Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" [[Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of Rugrats: Turkey and Mistletoe]] Category:Taken From "Blue's Clues" Category:Taken From "Dora The Explorer"" Category:Taken From "Little Bill" Category:It's for toddlers!